


【狡宜】覆舟的欢愉

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 现代背景。一瓶夏日限定苏打水。校霸狡×学霸宜。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【狡宜】覆舟的欢愉

宜野座伸元走进教学楼后，天空下起了雨。

暮春的雨丝依然带着凉意。雨很小，从天滴落的雨珠淅淅沥沥刷洗着教学楼前那些灰绿的芭蕉叶。他暗自庆幸自己出门时随手拿了伞。

他的班主任是个年轻活泼的女人。她身材姣好，留着齐刘海短发，看到宜野座后，睁大了圆圆的眼，笑着向他问好。他们一起从职员室出来，向教室走去。

“宜野座同学这么安静，和我想象中的样子不太一样呢。”上课铃早已响过，空空荡荡的走廊中回荡着他们二人一快一慢的脚步声。

“这话是什么意思，常守老师？” 宜野座漫不经心地瞥了一眼窗外。

铁灰色的天幕有一张阴郁寡淡的面孔。雨似乎大了些，细细密密的滴答声坠落在他们的谈话之间。偶有闷雷炸响于遥远的地平线尽头。

“主任说今天要来一位非常厉害的转学生，我就下意识地以为你会是像狡啮君那样张扬、桀骜不驯的男孩。”常守朱抿嘴一笑，“没想到我多想了。对不起呀，宜野座同学。”

“不必因为这个道歉啊，老师。”

“到啦，就是这间教室，二年A班。”他们在教室门口站定，常守推开门，宜野座跟着她走了进去。

“好了好了请大家安静！”常守走上讲台，清了清嗓子，“介绍一下，这位是今天转来我们学校的宜野座伸元同学，希望你们以后和睦相处哦。”

她用眼神示意宜野座来到讲台上做个简短的自我介绍。宜野座推了推眼镜，露出抗拒的神色。

“好吧，既然你不愿意，课下要与大家好好交流哦。”朱撇了撇嘴，“你就坐在靠窗那里的空位，可以吗？”

宜野座点点头，径直走了过去，摘了书包，坐下来。他甚至没有抬眼洞察这间教室里的一切，也屏蔽了所有来自其他同学的好奇审视的目光。没有再理会老师的叮嘱，他从书包中掏出一本拉波尼奥的小说，沉入了自我的世界。

不必开口，不必剖陈，不必虚与委蛇，过些时日，流言会卷土重来，会张牙舞爪地回复这些探究的目光，他们会从道听途说里得出他们认为真实的“答案”。根深蒂固的偏见使解释与自白成为了苍白无力的诡辩，在一次次受伤失望后，宜野座学会了保持缄默。

等他合上书意识到已经放学后，教室里只剩下宜野座一个人了。他如释重负地伸了个懒腰，慢悠悠整理好书包，关了灯关了门，走下楼。

雨没有停。他换好鞋子走出教学楼的大门，站在屋檐下，从书包里翻找雨伞。身后传来了脚步声，那人也走了出来，和他一同站在屋檐下。宜野座准备撑伞离去的时候，没有控制住自己的好奇心，到底还是扭了头，看向来人。

那人的领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子里，散漫又随意；他的侧脸有着硬朗的线条，游走在成熟与少年感之间。仿佛感知到宜野座的目光，那人也扭过头来。

他的瞳色是通透的蓝，那是大海和天空的颜色，没缘由地，宜野座脑中跳出了这样的念头。

雨声消失了，只剩湿气萦绕周身，屋檐下一时之间变得狭窄起来。他们对视了很久，直到那人忽然挪开了视线，向宜野座身后看去——花坛中的郁金香在雨幕中摇摇欲坠。

“不管天下几大的雨，装不满一朵花。”（注）

他突然开了口，留下一句令宜野座不知所指的话。接着又意味深长地看了看宜野座手中的伞，冲进了雨中。

渐大的雨声将他奔跑的脚步声都吞咽下肚。

“哟，杀人犯的儿子在这儿干什么呢？”

三个高年级的不良少年推开了天台大门，一眼便发现了坐在角落看书的宜野座。

“真晦气！怎么是他！”

“老子看见他这幅清高的样子就恶心。”

“那咱几个今天便好好教训教训他！”

为首的黄发男生骂骂咧咧走过来，夺走了宜野座手中的书，唰啦一声将它撕成了两半，然后恶狠狠地向着天台外掷去——雪白的书页碎片飘散在空中，缓缓荡落。

黄发男狰狞又神气地笑了出来。宜野座低下了头，牢牢咬着嘴唇，他握紧了拳头，却无法挥出去。面对这样的羞辱却无法还击——对方不仅占据人数的优势，而且身形高大，他毫无胜算。

“起来啊，畜生！”

跟在他身后的另一个男生拎着宜野座的衣领，将他粗暴地拽起来，恶狠狠地抵在天台的墙边。宜野座感到脊椎一阵生疼。

“你爸杀了人，你怎么不替他去赎罪啊，还在这里装什么优等生。”

黄发男狠狠扇了宜野座一耳光，掐着他的脖子，压迫着将他的半个身子露出天台边墙：“你、该、去、死、啊！”另外两人没再袖手旁观，摁住了他的胳膊。

他的眼镜飞了出去，掉在地上。

宜野座挣扎无果。一阵眩晕击中了他，但击垮他的永远是“杀人犯的儿子”这个无法摆脱的诅咒。宜野座的心情反而在此刻轻松了起来。如果我就这样一跃而下，荒唐地死去，大概也算解脱吧。这是我向厄运的报复，我终于打倒了它。

“你们几个，闹够了没有啊？”

就在他求生的欲望消失殆尽，神志不清之时，忽然听到了熟悉的声音，带着被吵醒的不悦，但宜野座想不起来在哪里听到过。

黄发男松开了他的脖子，他循声望去——

是转校第一天和自己在屋檐下看雨的那个人！

那人从天台的另一端揉着惺忪的睡眼走来，打了个夸张的哈欠，站定在他们面前。

“是、是狡啮慎也？！”黄发男脸上的凶恶残暴瞬间褪去，他面色苍白惊慌失措地大喊。

“糟糕！快逃！”三人再也顾不得其他，屁滚尿流冲向天台大门。

狡啮望着他们逃跑的样子叹了口气，“我有那么可怕吗？”

宜野座脱力般跌坐在地上，抬头看着他。他在拼命平复自己的情绪，克制浑身的战栗。淤青、擦伤、血迹、内脏的绞痛乃至满是污渍的白色校服衬衫，都昭示着他的狼狈。

“你还好吗？”狡啮蹲下来，面带关切和他平视。

蓝色是天空的颜色，是大海的颜色，是自由的颜色，是抚慰灵魂的颜色。倒映在他眼眸中的自己，像一叶得神护佑的扁舟，摆脱了滔天巨浪与狂风，驶入了平缓宁静的海域。大洋的尽头是苍穹，他又滑入了高空。在地面见到的云层是遮蔽物，是欺骗，是明目张胆的疏离。那里是另一个世界，仿佛属于神明，没有晴雨之分。日出月落，皆有定时，没有所谓的多云、阴霾，没有被隐藏的日月，只有无尽的自由。

宜野座有些局促地挪开了视线。狡啮身后有一滩尚未蒸发的雨水，镜子似的明晃晃反射着天空，他眨了眨眼，一群飞鸟疾速掠过镜面。

“还好。”

“那就好。”狡啮拨弄了下头发，“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

“谁知道呢。”

“这样吗……”

“他们为什么会怕你？”宜野座飞速地又看了他一眼，就算穿了短袖衬衫，这个人依然没有按照学校要求好好系领带。

“嗯……大概……我打架很厉害吧。”狡啮若有所思。

“让世界变坏的不就是你们这些自视甚高、滥用武力的人吗？”

“可我从没欺负过人啊，都是他们先动的手。”狡啮反驳道，“正当防卫而已。”

宜野座轻哼一声移开了目光，很明显，他并不想再理会他了。

“啊，你的嘴角破了。”狡啮伸出手，试图触碰他的伤口。

“别碰我！”宜野座条件反射似的偏了偏头，啪的一声打飞了他靠近自己面颊的手。

“嘶，真疼。脾气倒是不小。”狡啮摸了摸自己的手背，“小刺猬，既然不让我碰，那就去医务室吧，你的胳膊肘也擦伤了，在渗血呢。”

狡啮伸出手，搀扶他起身，宜野座没有拒绝。颤颤巍巍站好，他向天台下望去，那一地破碎的书页，明明遭受了暴力的肢解，现时却像落樱、像春雪铺在大地上，不合时宜地妆点了午后的校园。

他们走进医务室时，校医唐之杜志恩正在哼着歌翻阅杂志。

“哎呀，慎也同学，你怎么又打架！说了多少次了不可以使用暴力！”唐之杜医生看到狡啮搀扶着宜野座，下意识地就开始教育狡啮。

“医生，这次你真的冤枉我了！我明明是见义勇为！”狡啮提高了音量为自己辩解，“对吧，这位同学？说起来还不知道你叫什么……”

“宜野座伸元。”

“伸元同学，你来说，我可不相信狡啮这小子的话。”

“他，他确实帮了我……”

“哦？”唐之杜一脸不可置信，她的视线在两人之间飘来飘去，仿佛想找出二人合伙欺瞒她的证据。

“我们的大美人，美女医生，你还是快给他处理伤口吧。”狡啮催促道。

唐之杜撩了撩头发，翻了个白眼，“我就勉强信你一次。”

狡啮咧嘴一笑，走出了医务室。

“伸元同学，所以你身上的伤口是怎么回事呢？”

“打篮球的时候和同学撞到了。”宜野座面不改色地胡说八道。

“嘶……”宜野座挨了唐之杜一个脑瓜崩。

“在医生面前说谎是要付出代价的哦。这样的伤口我一看就知道怎么回事，况且，慎也同学可不是会去打篮球的人。”

宜野座沉默了很久，开口问唐之杜：“狡啮慎也，他是一个什么样的人？”

“嗯？你竟然不知道校霸的光荣事迹吗？”

“不知道，我刚刚转学到这里一个月。”

“啊，原来你就是传说中的转校生呀。慎也同学不怎么合群，独来独往，翘课打架却次次考试都可以拿年级第一名。所以老师们也拿他没办法，只能由他去。”唐之杜为他的胳膊肘涂上碘酒，“可能会有点疼，忍一忍。”

“医生，我不在的时候可不能讲我坏话啊。”狡啮拿着两瓶饮料走了重新走进了医务室。

“没有哦，我只是实话实说而已。OK了，还好只是擦伤，不严重。”

“谢谢医生。”宜野座站起身，半鞠躬致谢。

“下次可要小心哦。”

处理好伤口，他们从医务室一起走回教室。路上偶然遇到的同级生，都向二人投去迷惑又震惊的目光。但宜野座和狡啮完全无视了。

“其实你不近视，对吧？”狡啮咬着柠檬汁的吸管，口齿不清地询问宜野座。

“嗯。”

“眼镜只是装饰作用喽。”

“嗯。”

“你不戴眼镜似乎比戴上眼镜更顺眼。”

宜野座瞪了狡啮一眼，没有出声。

“嗯……不戴眼镜白白净净，像个女孩子。”

“痛痛痛！我说实话也要被打吗！”狡啮揉了揉被宜野座偷袭的左肋。

宜野座停在了教室门口。

“2年A班，原来你是隔壁班的。”说完他挥了挥手，向前走去了。

宜野座看了看手中的柠檬汁，又看了看狡啮的背影，思忖着自己要不要道谢，但最终还是什么都没说，推开教室门走了进去。

宜野座伸元的父亲原本是一名刑警，但在侦查案件、抓捕疑犯时过失杀人，且手段极为残忍。他在宜野座九岁那年被判入狱服刑。这起案件并未公开，世人只知道征陆智己杀了人，而不知道前因后果。小城流言蜚语传播极快，大家以讹传讹，宜野座伸元变成了众人口中杀人犯的儿子，攻讦、辱骂甚至暴力伤害着他的童年。他的母亲不堪忍受流言的攻击与折磨，为他改了姓氏，带他前往东京，开始新生活。在无人知晓的陌生城市，他总算可以送一口气了，可午夜梦回时，那些真实的恶意又会从记忆深处溢出成为利器，刀光剑影将他的身心划得遍体鳞伤。

他在母亲去世后，从东京回到了故乡，与祖母相依为命。自十一岁时逃离这座小城后，他就许愿再也不要回来。但现在祖母是他唯一的亲人了，且年事已高，他再有不甘也终究选择了重回噩梦之地。我已不再是当年的我了，我会学着对抗我的恐惧，每晚入睡前他都要告诫自己。祖母担忧他的精神状况，在他返乡后送了他一条西伯利亚雪橇犬作为陪伴。

“Dime，走了，到你的散步时间了。”宜野座坐在玄关的台阶上换鞋，朝着客厅喊了喊。Dime兴高采烈地冲过来，任宜野座给他套上颈圈。

“乖孩子，今天心情不错哦。”宜野座温柔地笑了，那是他在校园里从未露出过的表情。

天半黑，他带着Dime走出家门，向远处的街心公园走去。

Dime一路上都在活泼地东张西望。宜野座低着头心不在焉地走着，他在脑中回想今天没能解出来的数学题。路过便利店时，Dime突然向门口跑去，宜野座回过神来赶忙拉住它，但他失败了。

“狡啮？”

待他看清时，Dime已经扑向了狡啮，在他身前疯狂摇着尾巴，甚至伸出前爪拽着他的裤腿。

“哟，宜野。好热情的小家伙。”狡啮笑着蹲下身，摸了摸Dime的头，Dime被这个动作取悦了，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸颊。

“他很喜欢你。”宜野座虽然心有困惑，但终究只是平静地陈述了事实。

“可能我们比较投缘吧。你这是出来遛狗吗？”

“嗯。”

狡啮站起身，“介意我和你一起走一段吗？”

“随你。”

Dime兴奋地叫了两声。

“你真冷淡，宜野。”

“……如果你介意可以立刻转身离开。”

“拿你没办法。”

“我们很熟吗？你不知道我是杀人犯的儿子吗？”宜野座受不了他的语气，狡啮仿佛洞穿了他的内心，又仿佛只是妄加揣测，这令他不快、愤怒，想给他一拳。

“知道啊。可你在我眼里只是宜野座伸元，并不是其他什么人。”

慢慢地，路灯亮了。看到绵长、晦暗、昏黄、细碎、初生，潮汐般缓缓涌来的光，漫过黑夜的脖颈，亲吻着他们行在路上的倒影。宜野座瞬间偃旗息鼓。

“谢谢你。”长久的沉默之后，宜野座开了口。

“啊？”

“谢谢你上周在天台帮我。”

“什么嘛，我都快忘了这件事了。”

“不管怎么说还是谢谢你。”

“知道了，不客气哦。”

从那以后，宜野座经常在傍晚遛狗时遇到他。有些时候宜野座都忍不住怀疑他是刻意等在便利店前制造“偶遇”。狡啮话不算多，他更是惜字如金，但他是一个合格的聆听者，狡啮天马行空的想象与跳跃翻转的废话他都全数接纳。

他们就这样渐渐熟络起来，一起走过居民区黄昏的小路，一起待在校园的天台与图书室，狡啮慎也莫名其妙就成为了他在这里的第一个朋友。流言从未止息，狡啮就像一堵他与世界之间的玻璃墙，隔绝了所有中伤、嫌恶，阳光却依然能够照进来。

蝉鸣纷杂，仲夏来了。

夏天炙热的阳光与难耐的高温使他们放弃了天台，将午休地点改在了体育器材室——狡啮轻而易举地便从体育老师手里骗来了钥匙。

蓝天白云不再令人身心舒畅，彻底沦为了热度的陪衬。闷热的空气越缠越紧，汗液牢牢粘在皮肤上。蝉鸣聒噪，一阵接着一阵，长短不一甚至还有变奏，令人心烦意乱。狡啮百无聊赖地躺在软垫上翻来覆去，宜野座坐在他对面认真看着一本小说。

“宜——野——宜——野——宜——野——”

“请你不要模仿蝉的叫声，好吵！”宜野座捂了捂耳朵，一脸嫌弃地说道。

“宜——野——宜——野——宜——野——”狡啮置若罔闻，甚至坏笑着提高了音量。

“都说了让你闭嘴！”宜野座忍无可忍，将书扔向狡啮的肚皮。

“明明是蝉的错，是它一直在叫，你打我干什么？”狡啮故作无辜。

“我走了。”宜野座起身就要离开。

“不许走！”狡啮一个鲤鱼打挺站起来，张开双臂拦住了他的去路。

他们离得太近了，宜野座甚至能够感到狡啮灼热的呼吸喷在自己的面颊上。他不自然地挪开了对视的目光。

狡啮的影子被日光投在墙上。盯着白墙就好像盯着庭下空明的积水，盯着辽阔无垠的蔚蓝深海，人的黑影倏然变了形，成为一条逍遥快活的鲸。宜野座的内心只剩影影绰绰的欲望在颤动，想去看海，想沉入静默的海底。

“要不要去看海？”他脱口而出。

“现在吗？”狡啮有些惊讶地问。

“对，就现在。”

“好学生宜野竟然会翘课吗！”狡啮笑了出声，“这不像你。”

“啰嗦，你就说去不去。”

“去！”

狡啮轻车熟路带着宜野座翻墙而出，他们并肩向车站走去。树荫稀疏，枝叶只遮蔽了半边人行道，狡啮将宜野座挤进阴凉，自己的半个肩膀暴露在阳光下。

“好晒。”宜野座拉了拉狡啮，缩短了两人之间的距离。狡啮的胳膊会蹭到他的胳膊，皮肤偶尔紧紧贴在一起，黏腻感就在这样间或的触碰中消失了。

“为什么会突然想去看海？”

“没什么，突发奇想。”宜野座推了推眼镜。

“那，我们去湘南如何？花光身上所有的钱，来一场冒险。”

“可以哦。”

注释：诗句来自废名的《桥·塔》。

-Tbc  
  
走进水族馆后，向左走十步是水母展览区，向右走二十步可以钻进透明的海洋隧道，鲨鱼会近距离掠过头顶，鳞片闪光的鱼群会像随风而动的飘带环绕全身。狡啮左看看，右看看，最终还是拉着宜野座的胳膊向右边走去。

“不知道能不能遇到一只章鱼。”狡啮趴在透明走廊上，认真地寻找着。

“怎么，你很喜欢章鱼吗？”宜野也好奇地趴了过去。

他们慢慢地向前挪动。

“前些天在杂志上读到有科学家说，章鱼的交配是隔空进行的，而且它们在交配后会立刻死亡，无论雌雄。”

“骗人的吧。”宜野座一脸不可置信。

“有科学依据的嘛。”狡啮摆了摆手，藏在角落里的一只小丑鱼竟然游到了他面前。

“那这样的话，在它们的世界里，爱与死竟然是同一件事。”宜野座目光追着一只海龟而去，看它悠然自得地用四肢拨动着海水，“死并不是那么坏的事，爱也不是那么好的事。”

“嗯，是这样啊。宜野老师说得好！”狡啮将竖起大拇指伸到宜野座面前。

“闭嘴！”

“说起来章鱼还是重度社恐患者，终生独居。总感觉，在没认识我以前，你也像只章鱼一样。”狡啮装出一副忧心忡忡的样子，“可怜兮兮，每天都是一个人。”

“那我可要好好谢谢你出现在我生命里了！”宜野座给了他一拳。

因为之前坐反电车耽误了不少时间，他们抵达时就快到水族馆的闭馆时间了。离开海洋隧道，在催促游客离开的广播声中，他们只得向出口的方向走去。

“总感觉这2400日元花得太不值了。”狡啮左顾右盼，抱怨起来。

“是谁在两个小时前信誓旦旦地说’我们一定是坐这趟电车绝不会出错’？”

“失误失误，饶了我吧宜野。”

宜野座面无表情地加快速度，将狡啮甩在身后。

“宜野，快停下！”

“怎么了？”他转头看着十米之外的狡啮。

“向你的左边看！”

宜野转身惊讶地发现，不知不觉间他们闯入了鲸的栖息之地。

那扇广袤的、顶天立地般的透明窗后，两只虎鲸相伴而行。海洋的深蓝便是此刻世界的颜色，穿过水体达到他们眼中的光线都被染成了同样的颜色。广播早已停止，此刻厅中只有他们二人，再无其他声响。狡啮和宜野座并肩站在硕大的透明窗前，站在这庞大的深海生物前，只觉得自己渺小得仿若两块荒漠中的碎石。鲸并没有关注他们，自顾自地在水中徘徊。

“好像，真的潜入了深海之中。”宜野座喃喃地说。

狡啮将脸紧紧贴在透明窗上，抬头仰视鲸的雪白的肚皮。

“好想听一听鲸的声音，它一定有着穿越了千万年的磅礴之音。”

水将光影玩弄于股掌之间。宜野座一扭头，看到的便是狡啮凝视鲸的专心模样。他的皮肤也被奇特的光线涂抹成深蓝色，有一块颜色稍浅的、发亮的光斑留在他的眼角游移不定。那双蓝色的瞳孔彻底融入了深海世界，他看向来自海洋的这一切，他忽然成为了海洋本身。宜野座微微睁大了眼，张开了嘴，他想说些什么，却因为狡啮的满脸好奇甚至可以说是虔诚而遗忘。

他狭长的眼睛与细密的睫毛原来也很好看，宜野座脑中唯一剩下的只有这个念头了。

宜野座向后退了几步，拉开了距离，站在窗前的狡啮变成了黑色的剪影。

宜野座并不喜欢水族馆，以前和母亲一起去的时候，他只觉得置身其间，唯一能够感知到的是孤独与怅然。奇形怪状的海洋生物鲜少令他感到新奇——在他的潜意识里，这些只是残忍地诉说着，那些被囚禁于死水中的生命，那些被迫离开了族群的生命，最后孑然死在了远离故乡的地方。但刚刚站在透明窗前的狡啮，被缩成一团黑影的狡啮，崇敬生命的狡啮，对抗孤独的狡啮，狠狠抓住了他的心，他说不出那种情愫是什么名字。

水族馆闭馆后，他们开启了地图导航，向海边进发。

“我们在看鲸时，你刚刚是不是说了句，好像在深海中？”

“嗯。”

“但，据说深海中是没有任何光亮的，超级可怕。”

“如果，光亮得让你睁不开眼，它带来的不依然是黑暗吗？”

“好，好，宜野老师说什么都对！”

宜野座和狡啮刚刚在电车上时因为电影泰坦尼克号的结局而产生了分歧。宜野座说自己并不喜欢惨烈的悲剧，如果可以的话，他更想看到杰克和萝丝白头偕老。狡啮义正言辞地反驳了他，他说爱情正是因为死亡才更加动人，所以这艘船必须沉没。这时的狡啮文艺起来了，他将这样极致、刻骨铭心的爱，称为覆舟的欢愉。空荡无人的车厢里回荡这两人的笑声与争辩。

期盼已久的海终于露出它的真面。宜野座站起身走到车门处，向窗外看去，那是朗阔、沉郁的海和被揉皱的、微粉的云朵。它们沉淀出游离纷飞的水的骨骼；湛蓝湛蓝、一尘不染的天，遥遥与海相望相守。

“不要生气，以后不管你说什么都是对的。” 狡啮突然出现在他身后，将下巴放在他的肩膀上，做出亲昵的、像情人般做出讨好的表情。

“你的立场呢？”

“不要了。”

电车与铁轨撞击的咣当声，成为了他的心跳，成为了海浪的配乐。

徒步走了半个小时，他们在十字路停下来等待绿灯。狡啮和宜野座的衬衫都被汗水打湿了。

“太热了，我们找片阴凉休息一下吧。”狡啮上下挥动着校服的下摆，企图制造些凉风。

“嗯，反正太阳就要落山了。”宜野座白皙的皮肤被晒得通红，汗珠顺着他的鬓角滑落到脖子里。

他们坐在街心公园的长椅上，狡啮说去买些水喝，留下宜野座一个人。他给祖母打了电话，告诉她自己晚上住在同学家里。可左等右等就是不见狡啮回来，就当宜野座有些气愤地决定去四周寻找他时，狡啮提着一个塑料袋子回来了。

“你好慢。”

“抱歉抱歉，不过我搞到了这个，猜猜是什么？”狡啮得意地举起手中的塑料袋。

“西瓜。”宜野座一副“我早就猜到了”的表情。

“你就不能配合一下我吗？”

“刚刚在路上，你盯着水果店的西瓜一直看，几乎要走不动了。”

“被你发现了。”狡啮嘿嘿一笑，挠了挠头。

冰镇西瓜降温又止渴，鲜红沙甜的瓜瓤令人食指大动。他们畅快地啃了起来，连汁水飞溅在校服上都顾不得了。

“活过来了呢！”狡啮满足地揉了揉肚子，“我们走吧，前面不远处就是海了。”

晚霞被太阳的余晖烫出金边，渐变的、层叠起伏的大朵云彩低垂在若隐若现的富士山之上。海并未激烈地呼应那轮红日的告别，它是一如既往的蓝，仅仅偶尔在海面灼烧出一束波光粼粼的火。卷起裤腿，脱掉鞋子，赤着脚踩在粗粝、微微硌脚的砂石上，狡啮和宜野座站在了清凉透彻的浅水里，白浪不厌其烦地冲刷着他们的脚踝。

“好舒服。”风很大，宜野座的刘海被四散吹起。

“得偿所愿的感觉是不是很棒？”

他弯了弯嘴角，狡啮的声音被清爽的海风裹挟着进入他的耳朵，“好极了。”

“嗯，不虚此行了。”狡啮环顾四周，只看到零星的游客在距离他们很远的地方，“好——开——心——”

“又来，你好吵！”宜野笑着给了他一拳。

“大海让我忘记了一切，包括昨天教导主任在校园里追着我让我系好领带这件事。”

“你明明什么都没忘。”

“就要忘了就要忘了，别着急嘛。你呢，宜野，你会想到什么呢？”狡啮在湛蓝色的天空下，严肃又认真地盯着宜野座，“你会忘记过去留给你的伤口吗？”

“我……”宜野座回望他，一时语塞。他的眼睛里真正拥有了大海和大海的情绪。

“你会忘记的。”他没等到宜野座回答，笃定地说，“大海会治愈它们，我也会。”

“狡啮，自信过头可不是什么好事。”

“我会一直在你身边。”

海水在狡啮的眼睛里温柔地涌动，仿佛有什么情愫从他心中被蒸腾出来。

“这算什么……我们会毕业，会拥有各自的人生。到高中毕业前为止，你和我拥有的时光就像沙漏中的沙子，总会漏完最后一粒的。”宜野座心中虽然感动，但口中理智地讲述着现实。

“好像也是。但你忘了，沙漏里的沙子漏完了，再颠倒过来就是了。”

他们不再讲话，海风充斥于二人之间。夜色如约而至。

“天黑了，我们下海去吧。”

“这就不要了吧……”

“不行，来都来了！晚上又不会有人看到，难道你还会害羞吗？”狡啮用充满挑衅的眼神看向他。

“败给你了。”

狡啮和宜野座将身上的衣服尽数脱下扔在沙滩上。他们跑入海中，向远方游去。天与海之间只剩他们划水的声音与沉重的呼吸。

“太久不游泳了，挺累的。”狡啮停了下来，浮在水面上。

宜野座也有了体力消耗过度的感觉，停下了划水的动作。他抹去脸上的海水，将被湿漉漉的刘海抚在脑后，彻底露出精致秀气的面庞。城市的万千灯光并不能被全部传递到这里的海域，虽然视野模糊，狡啮仍然看出了神。

“怎么了？”

“啊，没怎么。”

“那你一直盯着我看。”

“你好看。”

宜野座作势要向前继续游，却被狡啮拉住了胳膊，“就游到这里吧。”

“有点好奇海面之下的世界是什么样子，和平时在浴缸里潜入的感觉一样吗？”

“你吸一口气，潜下去看看？”

狡啮一定又是在捉弄他，宜野座警觉地瞪回去。然而好奇心最终战胜了一切，被骗就被骗吧，他猛地吸了一口气，扎入海水中。

紧闭双眼，明明他的身体是在向下而行，却没有什么坠落感。氧气在急剧消耗，他停止了动作，张开了眼，又略微失望地合上了。深度不够，又是近海，因而没有海底生物的存在。黑，永夜的黑，亘古的黑，和海水的咸腥味道一起陈述着自然的神秘。

水流出现了异样的波动，狡啮也潜了下来，游到他的身边。无光无影，宜野座看不清他的脸、他的身体，只能靠声音与行动来辨识。他伸出双手，触碰到了他的脸。狡啮略微收紧了双腮，大概是吐出了一串气泡。他顺着狡啮的脸颊向下摸，抚触着他的后颈、他介于青年与成年人之间的肩膀轮廓，他微微成型的腹肌。狡啮也寻找到了他的脖子，缓缓地摩挲着。

必须浮上水面换气了，轻微地窒息感令宜野座有些慌乱。他抓着狡啮的胳膊，企图向上游动，却猛然被狡啮拉回到他的身前——

狡啮捧着他的脸，将口腔中的空气尽数度给了他。仿佛是唇贴着唇，接了个绵长、情迷意乱的吻。

唇分时刻，狡啮迅速带着他重回水面之上。他们谁都没说话，默默像沙滩游去。拍起的水浪声令宜野座心神不宁。

在夜色的掩映下狡啮飞快地穿好了衣服。不知怎的，宜野座感觉他穿衣服的速度比脱衣服时快了太多，还有稍许不自然。“我去给母亲打个电话。”狡啮留下这句话就离开了。

宜野座提着鞋子，沿着狡啮远去的方向边走边张望，最终坐在了一张长椅上。沙子黏在脚趾间清洗不掉，他浑身上下都是海的味道。那个吻，不，那应该不算是个吻，那只是狡啮以为自己濒临窒息而采取的急救措施，对，一定是这样的。宜野座抓了抓还在滴水的头发，有些沮丧地捂住了脸。可惜的是，这个自欺欺人的答案无法铲除在他心中蜿蜒盘桓的疑惑、错乱、慌张以及深埋其中的羞怯。

“抱歉，去的有些久了。”狡啮回来了，神态自若地坐在长椅的另一端。

“没关系。我们要在这里过夜吗？”宜野座瞟了他一眼，又紧张地看向了前方的海。

“身上的钱只够买明天回程的车票，不够住旅馆了。睡在这里也不错。”

宜野座叹了口气，“好吧。”

“你要躺下吗？”狡啮拍了拍长椅。

“那你呢？”

“我什么姿势都能睡着，坐着就好。” 狡啮的声音变得慵懒起来。

“算了，我也坐着。你困了吗？” 

许久没等到回复的宜野座忍不住看了一眼，发现狡啮已经闭着眼睡着了。他忽然笑了笑，有几分自嘲的意味。他决定将这里发生的一切全部归还于大海，就不装在心里带回去了。

天光大亮。狡啮醒来的时候，宜野座还在睡。他虽然说着自己可以坐着睡觉，但到底还是躺了下来，蜷缩在半张长椅上。狡啮想伸出手去推醒他，却突然看到宜野座的手动了动，是想抓住什么的模样，狡啮好笑地把自己的手放入他的手中，宜野座便牢牢抓住了，他睁开了眼。

“啊，你醒了。”狡啮颇为尴尬地抽回了手，“我们回去吧。”

“嗯。”他们整理好自己的衣服，在朝阳里向车站走去。他们的话比来时少了太多，连海都一起跟着沉闷起来。

回到学校后的二人免不了遭受教导主任一顿责骂，可毕竟是成绩优异的好学生，到底也没有更多的惩罚，只是被耳提面命下不为例罢了。

宜野座没有再联系过狡啮，狡啮也没再找过他。起初，宜野座避开了二人平时爱去的天台、图书室，一周过去了，他还是没忍住偷偷去看过，可是那些地方并没有狡啮现身。

形单影只、孑然一身的状态仿佛才是他唯一的归宿，宜野座仿佛又跌回了需要自己咬牙扛起不能承受之重的沟壑里，但又仿佛拥有了一片抬头便可触可及的星空。他当然感激狡啮这些日子里为自己所做的一切，感激他的靠近、温暖与纵容。知道自己被偏爱着就好像穿起了一件铠甲，时间久了，铠甲与血肉就长合在了一切，难解难分。

狡啮隐去踪迹后，他清楚明白了这次咀嚼到的孤独与他幼年时体味到的孤独，是截然不同的味道。人只能在巨大的、真诚的爱中否定过去弱小偏执的自我，原来他拥有过这样的情谊，宜野座恍然大悟，不管这份感情是友谊还是暧昧，或是其他什么。他改变了，他不会再次跌倒了。

宜野座想，他要把自己牢牢地绑在地面上，而不是漫无目的地荡在无垠的空中。比起做浮灰，要成为一粒饱满的泥土。用书也好，用爱与恨也好，用某种炽烈的渴望，粘合一切失望撕裂的罅隙。脚要真实地踏在地上，看着自己一步一个脚印走下去，才能明白成长的意义。

学期结束的最后一天，宜野座依然是最后一个离开教室的。他三心二意地收拾着书包，在计划马上到来的暑假。或许应该打一份工，为Dime多攒一些买狗粮的钱。有人推开了门，应该是哪个同学落下东西了吧，他懒得抬头去看。

脚步声越来越近，一双手出现在他的课桌上，是他熟悉的呼吸声。

“狡啮？”宜野座停下了手中的动作，惊讶地看着他。

“嗯，好久不见。”狡啮的笑里竟然有些羞意。

“一个月，是挺久的。”宜野座佯装生气地说。

“抱歉抱歉，我今天，就是来道歉的。”

“为什么？”

“为自己这一个月的消失……”他真诚又谨慎地靠近了宜野座，“也为，为我接下来说的话。”

“嗯？”看他一脸严肃，宜野座也忍不住站直，挺了挺腰。

“一起去今年的夏日祭典吧。”

“什么啊，这需要道歉吗？”宜野座噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“还有，那个，就是说，我们还可以一起去看海吗？”

“嗯。”

“海，可以之后再看嘛，但是那晚在海里做的事，我还可以，就是说……”狡啮的声音越来越小，他脸涨得通红，紧张地看向旁边的桌子，“我这一个月每天都在，想和你……”

“这算什么，告白吗？”宜野座猛地贴近他，怀疑地审视着他的眼神。

“不，啊，不是，嘛，也是。”狡啮像是放弃了挣扎似的，心一横，双手搭在宜野座肩膀上，“虽然对男人说这话很奇怪，但，我喜欢你，宜野！”

“知道了。”宜野座如获大赦般低下头，将书包的拉链拉上，背在身后。

“诶，这么冷淡。”狡啮像只泄了气的皮球，低落地挠了挠头

宜野座突然揪住他的领带，将他拉向自己，“要抱一下吗，但课桌好像有些多余。”

狡啮在一瞬间就明白了他的意思，转悲为喜。

窗外橙红的夕阳为他们的吻镀上灼烫的金色。

狡啮后来补给宜野座一封情书，他这样写到：

雷·布拉德伯里在《夏日永别》开篇的第一句写到：“有些时光就像深吸一口气然后憋住，整个地球都在盼着你的下一步。有些夏日拒绝结束。”

你知道的，我们之间便永远无数个不会结束的夏天。我会成为你心上吹过的一阵风，没有阻力，没有敌人。在这样永远凝固的好天气里，在永远真实的夏日里，永远爱你。

Fin


End file.
